Instant messaging is a popular communication tool that enables two or more users to exchange messages via a network during an instant messaging session. When two users are online at the same time, for instance, instant messages may be exchanged in real time between the two users. Thus, the instant messages may be utilized to support a text conversation between the two users in a manner that mimics how the two users would participate in a typical spoken conversation.
Additionally, users have access to wide variety of content, such as web pages, songs, images, and so on. To locate particular content, the users may interact with a search engine which may provide one or more search results. However, searches for content are typically restricted to a single user such that the search and the results of the search are provided separately from the instant messaging session. For example, the user may interact with a search engine over a network and obtain results of the search. However, these search results are typically provided to the requesting user and are not available through the instant messaging session. Therefore, the user is generally unable to share the search results without manually entering the results into an instant message for communication to the other users, which is time intensive and inconvenient.